The invention is directed to a cold compress adapted for applying a cooling effect to the human genitalia. The invention has a structure that specifically conforms to shape of the human genitalia, so that a specific portion or portions of the human genitalia can be cooled. The invention is useful for reducing pain after an operation, increasing male fertility, and other uses.